deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/The Gunners (Fallout 4) vs First Division (Coppelion)
The Gunners, the mercenary unit that terrorized post-apocalyptic Massachusetts, taking any contract... for the right price... VS The First Division, the rogue JSDF unit who seek revenge for being abandoned in a Tokyo devastated by a nuclear meltdown. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= The Gunners The Gunners are a mercenary unit operating in the Commonwealth (former Massachusetts) in Fallout 4 and one of the hostile factions in the game. The Gunners are a mercenary unit who are known for taking any contract for the right price, and will carry out orders with utmost brutality. The Gunners will not hesitate to fire on strangers that come into their territory, and are even known to attack traders and settlement in order to steal any valuable loot. While they are easily as violent as common Raider gangs, the Gunners are better equipped, with armed with pre-war body armor, automatic and/or directed energy weapons, and in some cases, even power armor. Unlike Raiders, the Gunners possess a distinct chain of command based on that of the pre-war military, and appear to have some form of organized training. The Gunners control a number of locations in the Commonwealth, and commonly engage in combat with other factions such as the Brotherhood of Steel, the Institute, Super Mutants, and the Commonwealth Minutemen. Most notably, the Gunners were responsible for the deaths of most of the Minutemen and numerous civilians during the fall of the town of Quincy. First Division The First Division are a fictional unit in the Japanese Self-Defense Force appearing in the manga and later anime Coppelion, were deployed in 2016 after a nuclear disaster reduced most of the Tokyo to a irradiated wasteland, to provide aid to the survivors. Tokyo, however, was quickly abandoned and cordoned off, however, leaving the First Division behind in the city. Since then, the First Division survived in Tokyo for twenty years, until 2036, when a special unit of genetically augmented humans immune to radiation, Coppelion, was deployed to look for survivors in the abandoned city. The First Division did not wish return, angered by their abandonment by the Japanese government, and instead, set in motion a plan for revenge. The First Division intend to capture the Coppelion to penetrate the radiation zone around the the Odaiba Nuclear Plant, the source of the disaster, and plant explosives on the lead-plated "sa =Weapons= Handguns N99 10mm Pistol (Gunners) The N99 10mm Pistol is a semi-automatic pistol in the Fallout Universe which was the standard issue weapon of the US Military during the Great War of 2077 and saw widespread use in the postwar period by raiders, mercenaries and other factions. For the purposes of this match, the Gunners will have a standard model with a 12-round magazine. The weapon can be assumed to have a similar effective range to real-world semi-automatic pistols, about 50 meters. SIG Pro SP 2009 (First) The SIG Pro SP 2009 is a polymer-frame semi-automatic pistol manufactured by SIG Sauer as an alternative to the P220 series in the law enforcement market. The weapon is chambered for 9mm ammunition, and fires from a fifteen-round magazine, and is equipped with a universal accessory rail for attachments. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. 119's Edge The SIG has a larger magazine, but the N99 fires a larger round. As both guns have a similar effective range, I'll call this one Even. Rifles 1 AER-9 Laser Rifle (Gunners) The AER-9 is a laser weapon in service with the US Army as for the Great War of 2077, and because of its rugged design, examples have survived for over 200 years, and are frequently used by various post-apocalyptic factions, including the Gunners. The AER-9 fires a high-intensity of beam capable easily burning through flesh, however, the beam is (for some reason) red visible light, which, while powerful and not suffering from effects like bullet drop, makes the location of the firer highly visible. For the purposes of this match, the Gunner will be equipped with a standard laser rifle variant- semi automatic fire with a fusion cell powering the weapon for 30 shots. M4 Carbine (First) The M4 Carbine is a series of 5.56mm firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The weapon has 30-round magazine, with an effective range of about 500 meters and rate of fire of 750-900 rounds per minute. 119's Edge Now I know what you're thinking: "But 119, How this fair!? The laser rifle is a frickin' laser! Yes, but wait a moment before you dismiss this opinion. The laser rifle would fire a beam at light speed, and yes, it would not suffer from bullet drop. But the laser rifle has its own problems. The beam could be interfered with by atmospheric conditions, and, worst of all, has a visible beam which practically paints a bull's eye on the shooter. The M4's rounds may not travel at light speed, but they are still more than enough to kill a human target at a range of a few hundred meters or less, at which this engagement will take place. For this reason, I give a slight edge to the M4 Carbine. Rifles 2 5.56mm Assault Rifle (Gunners) The 5.56mm assault rifle of the Fallout universe is a complete departure from the G3-inspired rifle from the last game, with a large, heavy barrel equipped with (for some reason), what appears to a be a water-cooling shroud similar to a Maxim gun. Some variants of the weapon (including the one in this match), are capable of fully automatic fire. As it is a video game weapon, the exact effective range is not known, however, it can be assumed to be similar to other 5.56mm weapons (~500 meters). The weapon is very heavy for its class, weighing in at about 15 pounds. The rifle will, for the purpose of this match be equipped with standard iron sights and have a 36-round magazine. Howa Type 89 (First) The Howa Type 89 is a Japanese 5.56mm assault rifle designed in 1989 for the Japanese Self-Defense Force to replace the Howa Type 64. The weapon is based off the AR-18 assault rifle, which was produced in Japan for a time until laws prohibiting the export of military hardware from Japan were passed. As such, the Howa Type 89 has never been exported. The weapon has a range of 500 meters and a rate of fire 700rpm. The weapon fires from a 30-round magazine. The weapon has a weight of 7.7 pounds. 119's Edge The 5.56mm rifle has a larger magazine, however, however, I am still giving the edge to the Howa Type 89 because of the far lighter weight and superior ergonomics of the Howa. That heavy water cooling shroud is going to make the thing very difficult to aim or run with. Clearly when going for their "retro" look, Bethesda threw all attempts at making the thing ergonomically realistic out the window! Launchers Missile Launcher (Gunners) The Gunners and other factions in the Commonwealth use a missile launcher design which differs from the design seen in the Capital Wasteland (Fallout 3). The missile launcher in Fallout 4 is a modular design capable of accepting various attachments, however, the Gunners mostly use (and will for the purposes of this match) the "standard variant", capable of holding only a single rocket and lacking a guidance system. The launcher has an effective range of about 200 meters (based on in-game estimates). Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle (First) The Carl Gustav Recoiless Rifle is an 84mm man-portable reusable recoilless rifle first produced in 1946. The latest version is still used today in forces like the USMC and Japanese Self-Defense Force. It is used to take out tanks and fortifications. The weapon has a range of 150 meters against enemy armor and 750 meters against stationary targets such as buildings. The weapon typically requires a two-man crew, thought it can be fired by one man, albeit with a significant reduction in rate of fire. 119's Edge The Missile Launcher requires only one man to operate, vs the two-man crew of the Carl Gustav, giving the Gunners the edge. Heavy Weapons T-45 Power Armor and M42 "Fat Man" Mini-Nuke Launcher (Gunners) The M42 "Fat Man" is a shoulder-mounted mini nuke launcher. First entering service in September 2077 with the U.S. Army, the Fat Man is a pre-War heavy weapon that have become invaluable weapons utilized in the post-war world. Developers struggled to find a way to fire the heavy ammunition from a man-portable system far enough to keep the operator outside of the blast radius. The firing mechanism which was eventually developed used a pneumatic spring mechanism assisted by a small charge which fired the warhead off the end of the launcher, similar to the real-world PIAT launcher of World War II. The Fat Man shell had roughly equivalent firepower to a small artillery or tank gun shell and has an effective range of about 150 yards. The T-45 Power Armor was the first power armor design used by the US Army in the Fallout Universe. Power Armor consisted of multiple bulletproof steel plates mounted on frame powered by multiple servos and hydraulics which moved with the movement of the operator. This essentially gives the user enhanced strength. For the purposes of this match, there will be two power-armored Gunners, one of which will be armed with a Fat Man and the other with a laser rifle, both will carry a pistol and grenades. Type 74 Tank (First) The Type 74 (74式戦車 nana-yon-shiki-sensha?) is a main battle tank (MBT) of the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force (JGSDF). It was built by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries as a replacement for the earlier Type 61. It was based on the best features of a number of contemporary designs, placing it in the same class as the US M60 or German Leopard 1. Like these designs, it mounts the Royal Ordnance L7 105 mm gun. The design did not enter widespread use until 1980, by which point other western forces were starting the introduction of much more capable designs. (From Wikipedia. In addition to the 105mm main gun, the tank also carries a .50 caliber M2 machine gun and a Type-74 7.62mm co-axial machine gun. The tank has between 189 and 192mm of rolled homogenous steel armor. 119's Edge The power armor can fit into areas that the tank cannot go, such as inside buildings, which may come in useful in the ruined city they are fighting in, however, the power armor can be knocked out even by sustained small arms fire, and would certainly not survive a direct hit from the tank's main gun. The tank's armor is heavier than what can be fitted on the power armor (based on in-game appearance of the power armor, and the 105mm gun has an effective range measured in kilometers rather than meters. For this reason, the First Division takes the edge. =X-Factors= Explanations The First Division have the advantage of being trained by an intact national government, meaning they have much more extensive training. The Gunners are better trained than the Raiders and other factions in the Commonwealth, however, their post-apocalyptic world means they do not have resources to devote to training. This also extends to logistics- the Gunners are in a world where civilization ended 200 years ago, while the First are simply trapped in a destroyed city surrounded by an intact country, which was ruined only about 30 years previously. This would mean the First Division would have more access to manufactured military-grade ammo and other supplies, however, they would still be using a lot of refilled cartridges. This would also mean their weapons are newer and probably in better condition. On the other hand, while the First Division have engaged in combat with armed survivors in the ruins of Tokyo, they have not seen the combat of that the Gunners have, having faced raiders, heavily defended settlements, the Commonwealth Minutemen, Super Mutants, the Brotherhood of Steel, and Institute Synths, meaning the Gunners take experience. The Gunners also take tactics- both force rely heavily on simple blunt force, however, the Gunners used an abandoned overpass to gain a height advantage in their attack on Quincy. This gives the Gunners a slight edge in tactics, but only a slight one- the First Division are still trained in advanced tactics, but have simply have been able to rely on the force of their armor and superior weapons and training. =Notes= The battle will take place in a ruined urban area which neither side will be familiar with. There will be ten Gunners, plus two power armored Gunners, and ten First Division Infantry and one tank. Game mechanics such as leveling will not be taken into account for the Gunners, nor will the First Division have Kanon and Shion Ozu or that weird mech thing they pulled out of their ass in the last episode with them. =Battle= First Divison: File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png 1 tank Gunners: 2 power armor A First Division Type-74 main battle tank rolled along a ruined highway strewn with wrecked cars, flanked ten infantry. The ruins of skyscrapers and other tall buildings loomed over the highway as the tank advanced towards an overpass about 200 meters ahead of them. Suddenly, a whistling sound filled the air. The First Division commander spotted the incoming projectile and order his troops to scatter and take cover. The commander himself ducked down into the tank and slammed the hatch behind him. He did not know what the projectile was, but it couldn't be good. The First Division Commander's intuition was correct. A mini-nuke slammed into the front glacis plate of the tank. The heavily-armored front of the tank survived the impact of the primarily anti-personnel and anti-structure weapon, but three of the First Division's infantry who did not make it to cover were not so lucky, and were instantly incinerated in the blast. File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png The First Division commander's view was obscured, only being able to look through the narrow vision ports in tank's cupola, but it was just enough to catch sight of a two men in combat fatigues standing on the overpass along with a third figure that looked like nothing he had seen before. He looked almost like some kind of robot. The commander pointed out these targets to the (First Division tank- as opposed to the Fallout-verse Gunner mercenaries) gunner, who turned the turret onto the overpass and fired the 105mm gun. The shell directly impacted the Gunner in T-45 power armor. The armor was useless against a round of this size- the high explosive shell tore apart the power armor soldier and also killed two other gunners as it blew a large chunk of the road bed off the overpass, sending it collapsing down to the highway below. 1 power armor unit destroyed. As the overpass collapsed, a couple of the surviving Gunners on either side of the highway, including a second power armor fled to the cover of the building, laid down suppressive fire. The First Division soldiers soldiers realized they were flanked by enemy from both directions as two of their comrades were struck by enemy fire. Then, something none of them could have predicted happened- a third First Division soldier armed with a Carl Gustav recoilless rifle was hit what looked like a laser beam, which burned a clean hole through the helmet of his military-issue radiation suit. "What the hell was that!?", one of the soldiers First Division yelled. "It came from over there, suppressive fire!", a second First Division soldier yelled, peeking up over a concrete highway divider to fire his rifle. The First Divsion tank turned its turret and fired its main gun at the third floor of a building along the side of the highway. The shell blew away the front facade in a cascade of brick and concrete, revealing the steel skeleton. Two Gunners were killed in the blast. Under suppressing fire from the surviving infantry and the tank's machine guns, the tank began to back up slowly, the four remaining infantry taking cover behind it, as they advanced back the way they came. This was not safe- the enemy could easily get a hit on the tank from above... Suddenly, a deafening roar filled the air as a rocket flew in from the top of one of the buildings on the left side of the highway. The missile impacted the rear of the tank in a flash of fire, the shaped charge warhead piercing through the weak top-rear armor of the Type-74. The tank exploded into a fireball as the ammunition for the main cooked off, killing all inside and the four remaining First Division infantry behind the vehicle. (First Division tank destroyed) "Got the fuckers!", the Gunner with the missile launcher yelled triumphantly After determining their were no more of the mysterious enemy in the area, the Gunners exited the building to claim any loot on the enemy. "Shame we couldn't take the tank", one of the Gunners said, "Still, looks like some of these http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Assault_carbine M4 carbines are still usable." "Haven't seen a gun like this one before, but it looks usable, even uses the same 5.56mm ammo", Another Gunner said, picking up an enemy rifle of a different type. WINNER: The Gunners Expert's Opinion The Gunners won this battle because of their greater experience in fighting a variety of enemies. The First Division has heavier weapons in the form of the tank, but never faced a foe more dangerous than a few armed civilians in the ruins of Tokyo, and were defeated by a group of three teenagers (admittedly genetically augmented radiation-proof teenagers) and a few armed civilians, only one of which was trained in combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts